Ultimatum, A Choice Between Family and Love
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: AU Narcissa Black is starting Hogwarts when she meets a certain Malfoy that will change her life forever. Will she listen to her heart or her mind?   For Louise Blackweather.
1. Narcissa meets Hogwarts' resident Malfoy

DEDICATED TO MY AWESOME FRIEND LOUISE BLACKWEATHER! J

In this story, Sirius will be in his fifth year and Regulus in his third year, so Sirius is with Bella and Regulus with Andromeda.

**Narcissa meets Hogwarts' resident Malfoy**

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! Bella, Andie, tell me more about it!" Cissa squealed, bouncing up and down on her bed, having packed everything hours ago. Bellatrix regarded her younger sister with amusement while Andromeda rolled her eyes dramatically. They were in their fifth and third years, respectively, and know a lot about the castle already.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Cissa." Bella smirked. "But you'll love it."

"Especially the Great Hall! It's so _big_ and the ceiling is…amazing!" Andie gushed, eyes sparkling.

"I would have thought you'd say how the Library was so amazing. You practically fell in love with it." Bella smirked slyly. Andie flushed.

"Did not!" She protested.

"Did too!" Bella grinned smugly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"GIRLS! It's time to go!" Druella Rosier-Black, their mother, called from downstairs. Narcissa squealed and jumped up, rushing downstairs. Her sisters followed, still arguing. The House Elves apparated downstairs with their trunks just as Narcissa burst into the room, cheeks flushed, eyes laughing with delight. Cygnus looked at his youngest daughter with affection.

"Thank Merlin. Cissa's been nagging for _hours_!" Bella said, coming into the room after Andie.

"I did not!" Narcissa protested.

"Did." Bella retorted.

"Not!" Cissa scowled.

"Did!" Andie chirped. Cissa pouted.

"Come on, girls, no arguing." Druella ushered them into the fireplace. "Now, you all know where the train is?" She said.

"Mum, you've been asking that for the past five years." Bella sighed impatiently. "It's Platform 9¾." She said clearly.

"I just wanted to say it for Cissa's benefit." Druella chided. "Be more patient and lady-like, Bella." She said. Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled something rebelliously.

"Come come Ella she's just at that age." Cygnus said, looking at Bellatrix with pride. She was the son he never had, with her sharp tongue, fiery temper, and quick wand. Sometimes he thought that she was be even harder to raise and discipline than an actual son.

Bella stepped into the fireplace and winked at her sisters. "See ya there! Platform 9¾!" She said loudly, and disappeared in a roar of emerald flames. Andromeda went next.

"You sure you can do it, Narcissa?" Druella fretted. Cissa pouted.

"Of course mummy!" She said, stepping into the fireplace. "It's not like I haven't traveled by floo before." She said, rolling her eyes. Cygnus smiled. His daughters were all so much alike. Then again, maybe they learnt the rolling-eye thing from Bella, who seemed to have a knack for that, and snorting, and smirking…

"Platform 9¾!" Cissa shouted in her excitement. She spun out of one of the public fireplaces on the platform and stumbled slightly. Bella caught her with a knowing smirk. Cissa ignored her. She scanned the crowd and saw her cousins.

Moments later the elves popped in with the luggage and away. The fireplace flashed green and their parents stepped out casually, dusting their impeccable black robes.

"Come, girls. Walburga is waiting." Cygnus said, heading towards her sister and his cousin and her husband, Cygnus. Bella was eager to talk to Sirius again, but Blacks don't run, so she settled for a fast-paced walk. She reached her aunt and uncle and cousins before her parents. Andromeda and Narcissa hurried after her, grinning.

"Uncle Cygnus, Aunt Walburga." Bella greeted politely. They nodded.

"Bellatrix." They said curtly. Bella stifled a snort at their holier-than-thou behaviour and instead greeted her lively cousins.

"Siri! Reg! How's everything going? I still don't understand why we couldn't have come together." She said. Sirius hugged her, and Regulus followed his example, although his hug lacked Sirius' fierceness.

"It's mum and dad. That's all you need to know." Sirius whispered conspiratorially. Bella giggled. Andromeda and Narcissa came and hugged their cousins while their parents conversed.

"So Cissa!" Sirius ruffled Narcissa's hair, causing her to yelp and glare, fixing her hair frantically. Sirius only grinned. "Looking forward to Hogwarts?" He asked. Narcissa immediately stopped fussing over her hair and nodded happily.

"Yeah! It sounds so great! I can't wait to get there!" Cissa smiled. Her bubbly personality was infectious, and soon all five of the children were laughing and joking about Hogwarts.

"Come on, children. The train's about to go." Druella said. "Write to us, alright?" She called after the girls.

"Okay mum!" Bella and Andie yelled. Cissa nodded.

"I'll write everyday!" She promised. Bella snorted and pulled her younger sister onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Trust me, you'll either forget or you won't have time to." She said. Sirius' parents barely gave him a glance and instead waved Regulus goodbye. Sirius didn't seem to care, though, as he whistled cheerfully and found an empty compartment.

"Come on." He said. The five of them settled in and watched Cissa look around curiously. When the train started to move Cissa and Regulus poked their heads out of the window and waved. Their parents waved back, more subdued, smiling slightly.

When the train turned around the corner, the two settled back into their seats.

"So what house is our Cissa going to be in?" Sirius asked. "I swear Andie would have gotten into Ravenclaw with her wits and bookworm-ish attitude." He teased. Andie smirked smugly.

"Nearly did, too." She said.

"Better than Gryffindor." Bella teased Sirius, who pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor!" He proclaimed, holding a hand to his heart. "You wound me, cousin dearest."

"Oh really, Black?" A drawl came from the door. Narcissa looked to see a boy with long platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes, who was currently smirking. She wrinkled her nose a bit. He gave an aura of superiority and arrogance, which were okay if used and exhibited correctly (they were _Blacks_ afterall), but this boy reeked of that, and frankly, she found it disgusting and stupid and vain.

"A Gryffindor like Sirius is better than a Slytherin like you." Bella sniped, violet eyes burning with contempt.

"Did you come to poke fun at me, Malfoy? I'm just _dying_ to practise some of the darker curses I picked up from the family Library this summer." Sirius sneered, drawing his wand and pointing it at Lucius, who sneered back.

"Not at all." He said smoothly, wiping his expression blank. His eyes landed on Narcissa, and his lips curled. "Well well well, what do we have here? Another Black? At least this one's a proper lady." He leered, eyes roaming over Narcissa's body in a way that made her feel like she should really take a long shower after this was over. Bella's wand was out in a flash, and her eyes were full of loathing.

"Get out, Malfoy, before I hex your sorry pale arse to Hell! Nobody dares to speak to us like that, and STOP looking at my sister with that expression!" Bella spat angrily. Lucius leered once more and looked back at Bellatrix.

"I'm just voicing my observations." He said silkily. Cissa glared.

"Well, I certainly don't need _your_ opinion, you albino peacock!" She snapped. Andie choked on her laughter and Regulus smirked. Sirius' lips twitched, although his grey eyes were still threatening Lucius, promising a painful and slow death.

"You heard her, now get out!" Bella demanded. When Lucius didn't move, she shot a spell at Lucius' private parts, and he finally took the hint. He turned to leave, and Sirius pushed him out before slamming the door shut. They stowed their wands away.

"On second thought, you might want to watch out for him. I'll tell you about him, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Lestrange, and Avery later. They're a bunch of horrid jerks. They're all in their fourth year." Bella grumbled.

"What was that spell you shot at him?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno, didn't work though. Just something I read about over the summer, from a gender book." Bella grinned slightly. Sirius snorted.

"Too bad it didn't work." Regulus mumbled.

"Seems like Hogwarts isn't as fun as I thought." Cissa said sadly. If she had to deal with those vile boys for three years…

"I think some pranks are in order, Sirius." Andie reminded the older boy with a sly smirk.

"I'll make sure to get him real good, public humiliation should do the trick." Sirius' eyes glinted mischievously.

"He's gonna get it, I swear, for messing up Cissa's first day." Bella growled.

Narcissa sat back and gazed out of the window thoughtfully.

_Well, one thing's for sure—I don't think I'm going to like Lucius Malfoy very much…_


	2. The Sorting

**Boyfriends, aspiring Gryffindors, and the Sorting**

'THE TRAIN WILL BE ARRIVING IN 5 MINUTES!' The magical voice boomed out.

Sirius and Regulus left the compartment for a moment so the girls could change into their school uniforms.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" Cissa asked as she buttoned up her shirt. She wondered why she had never asked that question before. It had just never occurred to her that either of her sisters might like a guy. Even stranger to her was the idea that a boy might like one of them back. Then again, the boys at Hogwarts probably didn't know all the dark and secret things about them that she knew (like the time Bella tried to pee on Andie when she was five years old).

Bella's cheeks reddened and she turned away so Cissa couldn't see her expression.

"Of course she does!" Andie grinned when Bella didn't say anything. Bella turned around and glared at Andie.

"Don't you dare tell Mum or Dad," she hissed.

"Why not?" said Cissa defensively.

Bella hesitated and before she could reply Andie answered for her: "He's a Gryffindor."

"What?" cried Cissa. She didn't have a problem with this fact, after all, Sirius was her favourite cousin and he was a Gryffindor. However, Bella had been the least… accepting when Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had come around eventually, but Sirius had suffered a series of pranks during his first year put on by Bella and her quickly formed acquaintances.

"Well… yeah." Said Bella, helping Cissa tie her cloak over her uniform. "He's… just so…. Slytherin-like. I have no idea how he ended up in Gryffindor."

"Who is he then?" pressed Cissa.

"Oh… you won't have heard of him. His name's Dane. Dane Smith." Bellatrix opened the door to the compartment to let the boys back in before Cissa could ask any more questions.

"What about you?" Cissa whispered to Andie as the boys filed back in, talking loudly.

Andie shook her head. "I went out with a guy named Rabastan last year, but it didn't work out."

"We're here!" Sirius called out. Sure enough, the train was slowing. Cissa and the others pushed out into the packed corridor of the train and filed off onto the platform of Hogsmeade. Cissa's cousins and sisters waved at her and disappeared with the carriages.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Cissa made her way over to where a giant of a man was waving a lantern around. More of the shortest students on the platform joined the group of around forty gathering around him.

"Is tha' all o' yer?" the giant asked. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Follow me!"

The first years followed Hagrid down a narrow path before coming out by the lake.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and Cissa gazed up at the castle she had heard so much about but never seen. They were ushered into boats. Cissa found herself in about with three others who looked just as nervous as she was.

"I'm Zara," a girl with silvery hair and a petite frame introduced herself. "Zara Wilkes."

"I'm Narcissa Black."

"Ooh," said Zara. "My brother knows your sister! His name's Zaron Wilkes. He's in 6th year. Your sister's in 5th year isn't she?"

"Yes," Cissa nodded.

"I'm Tara Avian," the other girl said. She had bright red hair that was cut above her shoulders.

"And I'm Marcus Parkinson. What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," Zara said immediately. "That's my brother's house. He's a Prefect, you know."

"Slytherin," Cissa agreed. "My whole family's been in it for generations."

"Me too," Marcus agreed. The three turned to Tara.

"Um…" she said looking very uncomfortable. "Well I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor."

The awkward silence in the boat was interrupted by their arrival on land. They mingled back into the group as they scrambled up to the castle. Hagrid knocked on the door and it swung open. A thin and strict-looking woman was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. The first years whispered to themselves and pointed at the floating ghosts.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid." The woman said, nodding curtly. Hagrid lumbered off with a cheery wave.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration professor. I am also the Head of Gryffindor." She cast a stern look at the first years. "Now you're going to be sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Follow me into the Great Hall." She turned and the grand doors opened. Cissa could only gape ungracefully as she was led into the Great Hall. Sure, she has heard of the amazing Great Hall, but to see it in person…it was breathtaking. Bella, Andie, and Regulus beamed from the Slytherin table and Cissa smiled back. She swiveled her head around to see Sirius sitting next to a guy with glasses and messy black hair and another guy with limp brown hair and faint scars on his face. Sirius grinned lopsidedly at her and nodded encouragingly. Then the Sorting began. Cissa raised her eyebrow when the old and shabby hat opened its…mouth? Wow, and started to sing.

_A millennia or so has passed_

_Since the Founders made me_

_And I've been here ever since_

_I do the Sorting—I'm a talking Hat, see?_

_You may be from a family_

_Where they're all in the serpent's house_

_But when I sort you_

_You may be a lion, and don't you dare grouse!_

_I can see your secrets and fears_

_And I can see your best qualities_

_I can see your best moments_

_Or your worst memories_

_You may be in Gryffindor_

_Where the brave and chivalrous are_

_Or you may be in Slytherin_

_Where you're cunning and ambitious—you'll go far!_

_Let's not forget Ravenclaw_

_Where the intelligent and eager pupils belong_

_Nor will we forget Hufflepuff_

_They're hard-working, loyal, and their friendship is strong!_

_So put me on and don't be afraid_

_What I see will remain in this brain_

_And let me see where you're supposed to be_

_You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain!_

The Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment and cleared her throat.

"Abbott, Ellen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Abercrombie, Keenan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Avian, Tara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tara smiled radiantly and hurried to join the red and gold clad students. Cissa watched her go with an indifferent expression.

"Bagman, Roran!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Belby, Konan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bell, Georgina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Narcissa's breath quickened as she realized that she was going next.

"Black, Narcissa!"

Cissa walked up quickly, head down, eyes wide, and jammed the Hat on nervously.

_Ah, another Black. I've sorted your cousins and sisters. Great lot, you Blacks, very interesting to sort._

_O…kay?_

_Shy…yes, not Gryffindor, although your cousins Sirius was quite the young man!_

_I suppose._

_Not very talkative, eh? Not Hufflepuff material either…_

_Thank Merlin._

_With that attitude…better be in…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted. The green and silver clad table burst into applause as Cissa made her way to them, smiling weakly. The next two were sorted, the Carrows, if she heard correctly. Alecto and Amycus. Her parents knew their parents, but Cissa wasn't really interested in politics, of course not.

"Knew you were a Slytherin, Cissa." She said happily. Cissa gave another smile, stronger this time. She tuned out the rest of the Sorting, only pausing to listen as her new friends were sorted.

"Parkinson, Marcus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Marcus smirked as he sauntered over. He waved at Cissa, who grinned back.

"Snape, Severus!"

A pale, dark-haired boy hurried up.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cissa clapped politely as he joined the serpents.

"Wilkes, Zara!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This time the applause was more genuine as Cissa waved at her friend. Zara smiled back before getting lost in the sea of black robes.

"I'm Zaron Wilkes," A silver-haired boy said, shaking Cissa's hand from a few places away. He then turned and smiled encouragingly at his sister.

"Well, well," said a voice in Cissa's ear that sent shivers down her spine. She turned to see she had managed to sit next to Lucius Malfoy of all people. She tried to smile but gazed wishfully at the place next to Zara.

"Oh?" she said, trying to sound uninterested. She saw Bella and Andie looking at her from the other end of the Slytherin table, expressions guarded.

"Yes." Lucius drawled the word. "It is, after all, the best house." Cissa smiled tentatively.

"I agree." Cissa clapped as "Yvonne, Lancelot," was sorted into Slytherin and came to sit next to her.

Cissa started making conversation with Lancelot, and Lucius turned away, annoyed at being ignored. Finally, the Sorting ended when "Zabini, Ophellia" was sorted into Slytherin. The hall immediately quietened down when Dumbledore rose to give a speech.

"Welcome!" he beamed. "To all you first years, I'd like to give you a few words of wisdom that might just get you through the next seven years alive. Here they are: Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"

The whole hall cheered as he sat back down.

"Oh he's not mad," said Zaron Avian, seeing her expression. "He's a genius. Although many would disagree…"

Cissa's attention was suddenly turned away from Zaron by the gasps of all the first-years around her. She gasped too as she noticed the platters before them were suddenly full of all sorts of food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, and ketchup.

Cissa stuffed herself silly as she chatted to Zara, Alecto and Tony. Half an hour later, the plates were cleared and desserts appeared. Ages later when the hall was starting to quieten down as students got sleepy from all the food they'd eaten, prefects stood up and starting gathering up first years to lead to their dormitories. As Cissa stood up to follow Zaron from the Great Hall, Lucius called her name.

"Cissy," he said. "I'll take you to the common room."

Cissa shook her head, glaring. Nobody called her Cissy except for Bella!

"I'm going to follow Zaron, like we were told."

Lucius rolled his eyes, and stepped closer to her, whispering, "I'll give you a better tour of the school than any prefect ever could."

With that, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the throng of people exiting the Great Hall.


	3. Argument on the North Tower

**Argument on the North Tower**

Bella sighed and stood up.

"Alright I'll take the other down, Zaron." She said to the other Prefect. Zaron nodded and signaled for the first years to gather. Bella led the rest of them towards the dungeons.

"The password is Deadly Nightshade." She said, and the wall melted away, revealing a cool, green-ish common room with windows giving a mysterious view into the Black Lake. Bella waited until they were all in and until Zaron arrived with the first years. She scanned the crowd for Narcissa, but frowned when she didn't find the familiar blond hair framing pale, aristocratic features.

"Zaron, have you seen my sister?" She asked. Zaron shook his head.

"Come to think of it I don't think I saw her…Zara!" He called. His sister pushed her way to the front.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen Narcissa anywhere?" Zaron asked. Zara frowned and looked behind her.

"Actually, no…" She said. "I haven't seen her since the feast." She said. Zaron led the first years in while Bella fussed outside.

"Where can she be?" Bella groaned. "I should have taken better care of her…" She said. "What if she gets hurt?" Bella said fearfully, looking around the dark dungeons.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Andromeda came out from the Common Room. "Wait, have you seen Cissa?"

"That's exactly what I'm worrying about! They haven't seen her since the feast! She's not with the first years!" Bella said agitatedly. "It's impossible to find her in a castle as big as this."

"That's an understatement…" Andie coughed. When Bella glared, she backtracked. "I mean…I'm sure we can find her, Bella." She said hastily.

"Well you tell me how." Bella snapped impatiently. Andromeda looked offended.

"Fine." She sniffed. "Go to Sirius. He somehow knows where everything is and where everyone are." She said before ducking back into the Common Room again. She poked her head out again. "And Lucius Malfoy isn't in either. I suggest you hurry." Andie said darkly. Bella gasped. She hadn't seen Malfoy either! She swore vehemently under her breath and sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower.

She panted as she took the stairs three at a time, flying up the corridors and skidding to a halt at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked imperiously. Bella groaned.

"I don't know? Er…Gryffindors rule?" She tried lamely. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. Bella grew impatient. "Slytherins suck?" She snapped after trying ten different passwords. To her surprise, the portrait swung open. She gaped before snapping her jaw shut and mumbling something about stupid Gryffindors. Then she stepped in cautiously. She found Sirius lounging with James Potter.

"Bella? What…how did you get in?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Whoever set the password is a bigoted idiot and predictable." Bella said. "But I'm not here to banter with you. Cissa's gone missing, and we think she's with Malfoy, but we don't know where she is." Bella explained quickly. Sirius' expression darkened.

"I swear I'll make Malfoy the most miserable person in Hogwarts this year." He growled before running into his dormitory and returning with what looked like a piece of blank parchment. James started to protest, but Sirius cut him off.

"James, I trust her." He said tiredly. "Please, my cousin might be threatened right now." He said. James sighed and gave Bella a distrustful look that she dutifully ignored.

"Okay, we made this map, it's called the Marauders' Map, and it shows what everyone in Hogwarts is doing, where everything is, and stuff. The activation password is _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_." Sirius tapped the parchment with his wand, and to Bella's amazement Hogwarts started to appear, with little dots labeled with names. She could see her name next to Sirius and James. Sirius' eyes darted over the map, and he growled in frustration. "James, we need to add that function that if we are searching specifically for someone their dots will appear to be bright red." He said. James nodded and went up to his dormitory, presumably to do some research. _James Potter doing research…now why is that thought so funny?_ Bella smirked to herself.

"Narcissa Black…Narcissa Black…come on…Narcissa Black…AHA! Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black!" Sirius whispered. "They're at the North Tower!" He said, folding the map and stuffing it in his pocket. "Come on, we've gotta go find them!" He said.

"It's after curfew. I can go out, you can't." Bella pointed out. Sirius grinned at her mischievously, then scampered up the stairs and came down with a cloak of some sort.

"I present to you, James Potter's Invisibility Cloak." He whispered in her ear. Bella gasped.

"Where'd he get one of _those_?" She asked as Sirius draped it over both of them. They sneaked out of the Common Room, ignoring the Fat Lady who squawked 'who's there?' and headed at a fast pace towards the North Tower.

"Family Heirloom." Sirius whispered as they narrowly avoided Apollyon Pringle, the Caretaker, and his annoying cat, Mr. Borris. They took the stairs up the tower quickly, nearly tripping and falling flat on their faces once. They reached the topmost part of the tower to see Narcissa slapping Lucius.

* * *

><p>Lucius dragged Cissa away from the crowd and towards an unfamiliar section of the castle.<p>

"Malfoy let me go!" Cissa demanded, trying to wrench her hand out of his grasp. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where we won't be disturbed." Lucius said. He led her up a long flight of stairs, and she was panting when she got to the top.

"What _is_ this place?" She gasped, seeing the brilliant night sky and the stars shining brightly.

"The North Tower." Lucius answered her. "You know, you didn't need to be so mean on the train." He said rather petulantly. Cissa looked at him incredulously.

"ME? You're telling _me_ that _I'm _mean?" She said shrilly. "You were being a complete _arsehole_ on the train!" She poked a finger at his chest. "You had no right barging in like that, Lucius Malfoy!" She screeched. Lucius winced and backed off.

"Okay, okay! I admit my behaviour was uncalled for…" He said. Cissa promptly returned to gazing at the stars, purposefully ignoring him. "Narcissa…your sisters and cousins don't like me. That doesn't mean we can't be friends." Lucius said. Narcissa kept silent. "We have a long history, but I've never met you before, and I would like to be the friend of at least _one_ of you Blacks." He said. Narcissa looked at him out of the corners of her eyes. "So what do you think?"

"Apologize first." Cissa said calmly. There was a pause.

"Apologize? I haven't insulted _you_!" Lucius said indignantly. Narcissa looked at him pointedly.

"_At least this one's a proper girl_." She said, and turned away once again.

"But that's just my way of saying that you look prettier than your sisters!" Lucius said. Narcissa was offended. She turned around forcefully and glared.

"Excuse me?" She asked testily. Lucius looked confused, the poor boy.

"I'm just saying…I mean, nobody would ever like Bellatrix with her attitude and curses, and Andromeda is such a swot." He said stupidly. Narcissa's jaw dropped, and she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my sisters like that, you despicable…thing!" She yelled. Lucius was taken aback. His expression morphed into anger.

"How dare you, you little girl!" He hissed, hand reaching out to grab her arm, when…


	4. Ripping, Tripping, and Theories

**Ripping, Tripping, and Suspicions about DADA**

"How dare you, you little girl!" Was all Bella heard, but it was enough to make her draw her wand and step out of the cloak.

_Levicorpus!_ She yelled inside her head, brandishing her wand. Lucius screamed girlishly as he was hung from his ankle. Bella stepped out of the shadows, smirking and twirling her wand. Bella pointed it at Lucius' pants once more and they ripped down. Cissa shrieked and covered her eyes. It seems like…Lucius Malfoy is wearing…pink boxers with little teddy bears and red polka dots on them? Bella doubled over in laughter, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh good one Bella!"

Sirius stuffed the cloak away and showed himself as well, laughing hysterically.

"You were about to say?" Bella prompted. Lucius gnashed his teeth angrily, glaring between the three Blacks. Bella smiled, teeth and all, before swishing her wand again and thinking _Liberacorpus_. Lucius hit the floor with an undignified yelp.

"You're going to pay for this." He growled before storming off, all dignity forgotten, trying to pull his trousers up and covering it with his robes, tripping over himself. Sirius chuckled and sent a tripping jinx at him to add to the mess, causing him to tumble down the topmost steps of the stairs, landing at the first platform. Bella sniggered.

"Hurry up klutz!" She called after him. The blond disappeared with a huff, hair sticking up everywhere. Bella turned to Cissa. "Did he hurt you Cissa? What did he do? What did he say?" She fired immediately.

"He sort of tried to be friends with me…but ended up insulting you…and I slapped him." Cissa said sheepishly. Sirius laughed.

"Great job, Cissa." He said in approval. "He deserved it." He said.

"Come on, let's get back." Bella said. Sirius bid them farewell before sliding down the banister, throwing the cloak on. Bella and Cissa descended slowly, as Bella was a Prefect, and had an excuse to be out this late. Besides, she could always blame Lucius Malfoy if anyone where to discover them.

Luckily they got back into the dungeons without any trouble. Andromeda was waiting for them in the Common Room.

"What happened, Bella, Cissa?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Well, did you see Malfoy stumble through earlier?" Bella grinned. Andie snorted.

"What a sight, Bella. You did that to him?" She asked.

"That I did." Bella nodded, satisfied.

"I don't even need to guess. He probably tried to hurt Cissa, and you gave him a good bashing." Andie raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't settle for any less, Andie. You know me better than that." Bella said.

"Touché." Andie said, closing her book. "Well, I'm going to bed. Oh yeah by the way…" She took out a small book from the depths of her robes. "Check this out. If Malfoy ever decides to try that again…you'll know which ones to use." She said, looking at Bella expectantly. Bella flipped the book open and read a few of the words before her eyes widened.

"Wow, Andie…just…wow. How…?" Bella asked, holding the book up.

"Always the tone of surprise." Andie mumbled. "Being a bookworm has its advantages. Slughorn gave me the permission slip at dinner, and I thought a problem might come up, so I dashed to the library and checked this out." She said, disappearing into her dorm.

"You've got to give it to Andie." Cissa said. "Well, see you in the morning, Bella!"

Maybe it was time to take that promised shower...

* * *

><p>Cissa yawned and blinked, then sat up abruptly, bouncing in place with excitement. Today was her first real day at Hogwarts! She leapt out of bed and hurriedly washed up, donning her robes. She slung her bag over her shoulder and skipped out, not bothering to wake up the still snoring girls sharing the dormitory.<p>

She saw Bella and Andie sitting together, heads bent, whispering gleefully, and padded closer curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Bella looked up and Andie jumped in her seat, looking sheepish. Bella stowed the book away in her bag safely.

"Just planning revenge." Bella said, smirking. "Why are you up so early? Breakfast doesn't start till another half an hour." Bella checked using a Tempus spell.

"I'm just so excited, Bella!" Cissa said, going to sit next to her older sister. "Are the teachers nice? What classes will I have?" She asked.

"Why don't you see?" Bella said, slightly exasperated. Cissa can be a bit annoying with her questions sometimes.

Unfortunately for her Narcissa used her ultimate weapon—the big blue eyes and puppy-dog look, completed with the trembling lips. Of course, Bella fell prey to the trick. She shook her head, growling.

"I swear, Sirius Black, that I'll kill you for teaching her that look." She said grumpily. She couldn't resist him, Regulus, Andromeda, nor could she resist Narcissa when they employed the weapon. Of course that doesn't mean that she couldn't use it on _her_ parents…in fact, her father fell for it everytime! Like that time when she had begged for the newest broom…

"Bella? Bella?" Andie brought her out of her thoughts, snapping her fingers with an amused expression. "You alright there? Day-dreaming about Dane, are we?" She teased. Bella turned red.

"Shut up!" She bit out. Cissa smirked.

"So tell me about Hogwarts." She pleaded. Bella sighed, giving Andie a dirty look. The middle Black sister just sat back and buried her nose back into whatever book she was reading last night.

"For you, you'll be taking the core lessons such as Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Flying classes." Bella said. Cissa wrinkled her nose.

"Flying? That's for boys." She said. Bella shot her an amused look.

"Am I a boy?" She asked. Cissa's cheeks tinged pink.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, you're a great Beater and all…but I don't like Quidditch, myself." She defended. Bella grinned.

"You're just too innocent to be smashing other people's heads in." She said. Cissa cringed. "See?"

"Er…moving on. What are the teachers like?" Cissa asked. Bella had a pensive expression.

"Hmm…our Head of House, Horace Slughorn, is the Potions teacher. He favours all Slytherins with a few exceptions." Bella said. "He's very nice, but a bit foolish at times. Of course the Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. They say he's very powerful."

Cissa thought back to the feast and Dumbledore's cheery smile and twinkling eyes. For a powerful person he sure seemed kind. The people Cissa's parents knew were all stony-faced and disdainful.

"Our Transfiguration teacher is Minerva McGonagall. Sirius and I call her Minnie MeowGonagall." Bella snickered. "His idea." She added. Cissa giggled. "As you may have seen at the Sorting, she's very strict and she's the Head of Gryffindor, so she tends to favour her students more." Bella's eyes twinkled slightly. There was no way she was giving away McGonagall's Animagus form. Cissa'll have to see for herself.

"History of Magic is possibly the most boring…wait, it _is_ the most boring lesson taught in Hogwarts. Professor Binns—he's a ghost, and he drones on and on about Goblin Rebellions, like we need to know about the ugly little things." Bella said disgustedly. "Herbology's okay. Pomona Sprout is the teacher. Professor Sprout is pretty nice, although she favours Hufflepuff since she's their Head of House." Bella informed Cissa. "We have Professor Flitwick for Charms. He's part goblin, I think—very short. But he's really nice and cheerful all the time." Bella said, smiling slightly. "Astronomy is taught by Professor Astra. She's okay, pretty bland, though." Bella said.

"You haven't said who's teaching Defense yet." Cissa said, her head reeling with all the information. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask…

Bella smirked at her expression, then her face turned grave.

"I think the Defense position is jinxed." She said seriously. Cissa perked up.

"Why?" She asked in a hushed tone. Andie had put her book down and was listening in as well.

"Well, see, we haven't had a teacher who's lasted over a year." Bella said. "In my first year Dumbledore said something about the previous teacher falling ill, and we got Professor Gunnings as our teacher. The next year he was replaced by Professor Jacobi because he had an unfortunate accident while on holidays. My third year Professor Jacobi retired on mysterious conditions, Dumbledore didn't say what. She was replaced again by Professor Harington. Now in my fourth year Professor Harington was _also_ replaced by Professor Saylin. This year we're having Professor Millard, and rumours have it that Saylin was mauled by a werewolf!" Bella said.

"That _is_ true." Andie agreed. "I'm willing to bet that Millard won't last this year." She declared.

"Who do you think cursed the position, then?" Cissa asked a bit fearfully. Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I'm just saying. You wanted to know. Besides, it's just my theory. I can't prove it." Bella said. Cissa scowled for a bit.

"Oh. Hi cousins. What are you doing out this early?" Regulus Black yawned, covering his mouth. A few others stumbled out of their dormitories with bleary eyes.

"Just talking." Bella said, glancing around. "Let's go to breakfast. It must be time if everyone's waking up." She said, taking her bag up. Andie stuffed her book into her bag and followed Bella out. Cissa did the same, but with more enthusiasm. Regulus blinked at them, shrugged, then yawned again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my friend pointed out that I had Flitwick and Litwick as teachers, so I changed Litwick to Astra :P Astra teaches Astronomy...<strong>


	5. Malfoy Makes a Mistake

**Malfoy Makes a Mistake**

Sirius strolled into the Great Hall, whistling merrily. He saw his cousins at the Slytherin table and waved before settling down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mate, what's gotten you so happy?" James asked, buttering a piece of toast. Sirius looked around. Remus and Peter weren't there yet. He lowered his voice and leaned toward James.

"Last night, remember how Bella came barging into the Common Room?" He asked.

"Yeah, something about Malfoy and your cousin, right?" James said.

"Yeah. We got him real good. That spell Bella and I were working on? The effects are pretty hilarious. He was dangling from his ankle upside-down and then Bella ripped his trousers off." Sirius grinned evilly. James snorted. "You'd never guess what was underneath." Sirius whispered.

"Do tell." James said, a glint in his eyes.

"This is strictly confidential. We can use this as blackmail material…alright, so Malfoy was wearing…" Sirius paused dramatically. James drank some pumpkin juice, and Sirius smirked. "He was wearing pink trousers with teddy bears and red polka dots." He said. James choked and spit the juice all over the table. Everyone looked at him, some in amusement, some in disgust. Sirius pounded him on the back, still smirking.

"No…way!" James coughed, laughing so hard his face turned red. "Just no way!" He said.

"Oh yes way." Sirius grinned. Just then the aforementioned blond entered the Great Hall, looking as impeccable as always. He smirked at him purposefully, causing the Malfoy heir to glare at him. Sirius winked at Bella, who smirked back, thinking about the incident.

The three sisters sat down and a few minutes later Lucius walked into the Great Hall. Bella caught Sirius' eye and smirked at him. From James' reaction earlier, she guessed that he had told him what happened last night.

Malfoy sat at the other end of the table, ignoring Bellatrix and Narcissa totally. Andromeda's nose was buried in her book again. Narcissa couldn't help but giggle as she recalled the look on Malfoy's face when his boxers were revealed. Bella had dubbed it the 'Gay Boxers Incident'. Narcissa supposed it made sense, as guys who, well, bat for the other side, may wear pinks and purples. Hey, come to think of it…Dumbledore was wearing a purple robe with yellow chickens on it yesterday evening…

Suddenly a squawk of laughter reached her ears, and she was shaken out of her reverie by Bella, who was pounding the table, laughing her head off. She blinked and followed everyone's eyes…and saw Lucius Malfoy with his hair done in braids, wearing make-up, and most importantly, he's sporting…boobs.

Yes, that's right—Lucius Malfoy has become a girl.

Narcissa began to shriek in laughter. Dignity can go rot in hell for all she cared. Afterall if a Malfoy were to lose _his_ dignity, then why shouldn't she? By now everyone in the Great Hall noticed Lucius' misfortune. He blushed and hurried out of the Hall. Dumbledore quietened everyone down, although he himself was chuckling. Slughorn was booming a laugh out, and even McGonagall's lips twitched.

Professor Slughorn came to hand out their timetables.

"Miss Black, is it? Ah, yes, I was expecting you this year." Slughorn said jovially. "Would you mind joining a little gathering of mine called the Slug Club?" He asked. Cissa was puzzled. She glanced at Bella, who had an amused expression. At her subtle nod, Cissa put on her best sweet and innocent smile.

"It would be an honour, Professor." She simpered. Slughorn beamed and moved on. Cissa snorted under her breath. What a great buffoon of a man.

"That's Slughorn for you." Bella said. "Brilliant at Potions, but a bustling heavy chap who booms too much outside of classes." She chuckled. Cissa nodded absently and checked her timetable. It was alright. She had double Transfiguration first with the Gryffindor first years.

"Come on, let's go." Bella stood up. They filed out of the Great Hall with the other students. The three sisters split once they were out. "Well, have a great day, Cissa! See you at lunch!" Bella called, rushing off to her first class. Andie said bye in a much smaller voice and moved with the third years, chatting to Regulus along the way. Cissa felt lost in Hogwarts without her sisters.

"Hello! Are you a first year as well?" A redhead girl came to walk with her. She had striking emerald green eyes. Cissa smiled back weakly. "My name's Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Hello Lily. I'm Narcissa Black. It's nice to meet you too." Cissa said politely. Lily smiled.

"Well, seems like we're together. Double Transfiguration. We'd better go and catch up to the others before we're late. I heard that Professor McGonagall can be very harsh at times." Lily said, and they hurried off.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime Narcissa sat down with her sisters again. Lily waved at her from the Gryffindor table and she waved back, smiling. Lily Evans was a Muggle-born and she was really nice. She was an eager student and she seemed to have swallowed the textbooks before she came to class. She rather liked the Gryffindor.<p>

"How was your morning?" Bella asked tiredly. "Merlin, I can't believe Millard already left us homework, and it's the first day!" She sighed.

"It was really cool! Professor McGonagall is an Animagus! She's a cat! It was so cool when she just transformed in front of the class!" Cissa said, eyes sparkling. Bella smiled crookedly.

"Yes, her customary greetings." She said.

"She does that for everyone?" Cissa inquired.

"You bet." Andie said, not taking her eyes off her book. Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation, reached over, and plucked the book from Andie's hand. Andie looked up indignantly.

"I was reading that!" She protested.

"Either you eat or you read." Bella said sternly. Andie pouted but gave up and concentrated on eating instead. Bella rolled her eyes again. Lunch was a boring event until Lucius Malfoy stalked up to the Gryffindor table and openly accused Sirius of hexing him and making him a girl. Sirius had laughed in his face and told him that he had nothing to do with it. Lucius hexed him angrily with a 'Furnunculus' Curse, which caused boils to erupt all over Sirius' face. Sirius winced in pain and walked out of the Great Hall with dignity, giving a cold look to anyone who dared to laugh or stare. Bella's expression darkened.

"Now listen here, Malfoy!" She stood up, glaring hatefully with her hard amethyst eyes. "Sirius had nothing to do with this. It was me. _I_ cursed you on the train, remember? When you wouldn't leave us alone." She said coldly. Lucius paled, realizing that Sirius'll be after his blood, as will the Marauders and the Blacks. He ducked his head and made his way back to the Slytherin table amongst the jeers and laughter. Bella sat down, satisfied. Slughorn looked dismayed at Lucius, but did nothing about it. McGonagall, however, flared her nostrils angrily. Her lips thinned as she stared at Lucius, who squirmed in his seat. Bella sniggered with Andie and Regulus. Narcissa just watched. The Gryffindor table was openly teasing Lucius, some more aggressive than other, namely James Potter, Frank Longbottom, and a few others who were taunted by Malfoy over the years.

"Ten points off Slytherin for hexing a fellow student!" McGonagall barked. Slughorn looked uncomfortable, and started to say something, when Bella looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly.

"Professor, I used the spell before the term started, so technically you can't take any points off." She said. Slughorn visibly relaxed.

"Of course, Miss Black. See to it that it never happens again." He added. Bella just put on an innocent face. Andie snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"We all know _that's_ going to work." She muttered under her breath. Bella swatted her sister's arm.

"So when's Malfoy going to change back into a boy again?" Cissa asked, smirking.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn are brewing a potion which will take at least five days to finish. Expect a male Malfoy heir at the end of the week, not sooner, though." Regulus grinned wickedly. "But we're not letting up on him, oh no. Siri already has some plans for the peacock." He whispered. Bella smirked evilly. This was going to be a very interesting week…


End file.
